


because we're close together (because i'm close to you)

by differentdiff



Category: BTOB, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blackouts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Half-Naked Cuddling - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Rly sweet, at least i hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentdiff/pseuds/differentdiff
Summary: after a day at the gym, jungkook sleeps over at his boyfriend sungjae's place





	because we're close together (because i'm close to you)

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAA I WROTE THIS ALL IN ONE NIGHT USHXJSOSHWJSHS
> 
> all the yookkooks i've posted were written in one night and on a whim udhxhdkssbs
> 
> anyway !! i was inspired after seeing someone write for yookkook (that wasn't my best friend udhxhs) !! n well the two other ppl that wrote for this tag wrote domestic stuff n i was like !!!!!! i feel left out and i'm the president of this club !!!!!!!!
> 
> anyway here u go i hope it's so sweet ur eyes melt uwu  
> (i didn't edit this btw so hopefully it's smooth urhxhskwnyjao)

when jungkook walks out of the gym, he sees sungjae.

sungjae is leaning against his sleek black car, scrolling through his phone. he looks up, perking up when he makes eye contact with jungkook. he smiles wide and waves.

jungkook waves back, pleasantly surprised. his body’s a little sore, but he still does a mini-jog over to sungjae.

“hi,” he greets a little breathlessly.

“hey there,” sungjae greets back, “i was just about to call you.”

“how’d you know i was here?”

“i didn’t, i was just driving by and i saw the gym, ao i thought maybe if you were still there i could pick you up.”

“and if i wasn’t?”

“uh, i’d go home? duh.”

jungkook laughs at that. he looks down for a second, shifting his bag strap. he looks back up to see sungjae looking at him fondly. it makes jungkook’s chest feel warm. he stares back, admiring all of sungjae’s features.

jungkook could guess sungjae was probably hanging out with someone before he arrived, judging by his clothing. he’s wearing a muscle tee tucked into ripped denim shorts, a thin jacket, and sandals. his hair’s pushed back by a thin headband, leaving his forehead exposed. jungkook has a sort of urge to smack it, but he restrains himself.

sungjae suddenly pulls on the cords of jungkook’s hoodie, causing the hood to scrunch over his face. “aren’t you hot in this?”

jungkook is wearing a large hoodie and baggy sweatpants. he doesn’t have a shirt on beneath the hoodie, so he thinks it’s not so bad. he hums, opening the hood back up. “a little bit? but i was sweating and stuff so i have to keep my body like insulated anyway.”

“true…” sungjae pouts as he plays with the cords. “anyway, your place or mine?”

jungkook startles. “what do you mean?”

sungjae raises an eyebrow. “do you wanna go home or do you wanna sleep over at my place? what else?”

jungkook looks down, his face flushing slightly. “nothing… your place i guess? since my place is in the opposite direction. i don’t want you to have to make a detour, it’s already pretty late.”

“it’s no problem if you wanna go home, but whatever. we’ll have a little sleepover, maybe some netflix and actually chill.” sungjae smirks, making jungkook slap his arm. sungjae laughs and unlocks his car. “get in, and don’t forget to text your roommate.”

“yeah, yeah,” jungkook says.

the both of them get into the car and start heading toward sungjae’s place.

 

  
sungjae lives in a small apartment by himself. it’s paid partially by his parents, but he tries his best to make sure they don’t hold up all the rent. jungkook finds it attractive, that sungjae is so hardworking. he wouldn’t admit that, though.

the apartment is cozy. it’s tidy enough that it still looks nice, but it also looks lived in — there’s books, either filled with maxims or with monologues, different coloured pens, and a covered coffee mug on the coffee table in front of the sofa; on the sofa, there’s a rustled blanket, and the throw pillows are carelessly laid out. details here and there seem very much like sungjae, and jungkook smiles to himself. he couldn’t imagine moving in with sungjae now, but he likes the idea of seeing sungjae in every corner of his home.

“you want anything to eat?” sungjae asks, passing by jungkook to the kitchen.

“a snack?”

“what kinda snack?”

“what do you have?”

“uhh, i have some protein stuff that peniel gave me… cereal — cap ‘n’ crunch and lucky charms… chips… rice crackers… and that’s it. if it helps, i only have milk, water, and apple juice in the fridge right now.”

jungkook hums as plops onto the couch, resting his head on one of the pillows. “what kinda protein stuff do you have?”

“like protein bars, i think there’s chocolate, strawberry, strawberry-banana, and cookies n cream flavours. i also have vanilla protein powder, i could whip that up with milk or something.”

“i’ll have… a strawberry-banana protein bar… and a rice cracker… and some good ol’ milk.”

“alright, comin’ right up!”

jungkook shouts a “thank you” and turns to the tv. he finds the remote on the floor and turns it on, then gets the other remote off the floor and pulls up netflix.

“is there anything you wanna watch?” he asks sungjae.

“nothing in mind? i wanna watch a movie, though,”

“alright.” jungkook thumbs through about eleven movies before asking, “what genre are you feeling?”

“rom-com? or action? if there’s one with both, then absolutely.”

jungkook hums. “is ‘incredibles’ okay?”

“oh yeah! let’s watch that!”

jungkook hums again. he clicks on it and lies back on the couch. sungjae comes in a few seconds later and nudges jungkook’s feet. jungkook doesn’t get up, but he pulls his feet in. the sofa dips where sungjae sits down. he places a glass of milk, a water bottle, and a bag of chips on the coffee table. “here, strawberry-banana and rice cracker,” he says and places the items in jungkook’s hand. sungjae has his own protein bar — cookies n cream flavoured — that he unwraps. he takes a bite and tells jungkook to play the movie.

as soon as jungkook presses play, the entire apartment goes dark. “oh shit,” jungkook curses, “blackout?”

“uh, yeah,” sungjae responds.

“is this supposed to happen?”

“no, i don’t remember getting a notice about one.”

“ugh… do you have netflix on your phone then?”

“yeah, but i’m at like 11% right now, so i don’t think it’ll last through the whole movie.”

“shit… and mine’s at like 6%”

“how?!”

“i was at the gym for like three hours! listened to music the whole time and then i used it on the way here so…” jungkook groans in frustration.

sungjae sighs. “hold on, i’ll go get some candles and stuff.” he turns on his phone light and walks to the kitchen. jungkook hears the rustling and clanging of metal, then eventually the click of a lighter. he looks back to see a lit candle. “come here and help me,” sungjae calls. jungkook carefully gets up and walks over to him.

 

despite jungkook being the one to more likely indulge in feminine products, sungjae surprisingly has a lot of scented candles. however, to jungkook’s sensitive nose, having random candles lit makes the room smell weird, like stale baby powder. jungkook rubs his nose furiously when they finish.

“don’t do that,” sungjae says, slapping jungkook’s hand. jungkook grumbles, taking one last swipe at his nose.

he starts to look around the living room. they set up enough candles for the room to be dimly lit. it’s eerie, in a way, but jungkook doesn’t mind.

“this is… a little romantic, huh?” jungkook comments.

“you think so? i think it’s a little scary, especially since i have my back to the hallway. in one way it’s good because i don’t have to stare at the darkness head on, but it’s also bad because i won’t know if there’s something that suddenly comes up behind me and rips my throat out, you know?” sungjae shivers for effect.

jungkook giggles. “it’ll be okay, i’ll watch for anything that might come outta the hallway.”

“wow, you’re really not scared?”

“nope.”

“well, neither am i, i’m just being, like, cautious, you know. like, we’re both big, strong men, but like if someone knocks me out, then who knows what might happen to you, you know? just lookin out for you, jungkook.”

jungkook laughs some more. he knows that sungjae starts rambling when he’s nervous. he takes one of sungjae’s hands and starts massaging it with both of his own. he scoots closer so he doesn’t have to reach over. “i know, i’m lookin out for you, too, sungjae.”

“i guess that’s what boyfriends do,” sungjae says.

they grow silent after that. jungkook’s face feels hot and his heart is clenching. it’s not that big of a deal, calling themselves “boyfriends”, because they are boyfriends, but the both of them have trouble expressing their feelings honestly. in fact, if sungjae weren’t as outgoing as he naturally is, they probably would’ve never gotten into a relationship (since sungjae confessed first). it makes jungkook feel shy and fluttery to know that sungjae is his Boyfriend, and that he’s sungjae’s Boyfriend, and that together they are Boyfriends, plural. it just seems so familiar and intimate.

jungkook glances at sungjae out of the corner of his eye and sees him pouting. he can’t tell if it’s just the candlelight, but he thinks he sees sungjae’s cheeks dusted pink. he bites his lip, smiling to himself. he keeps massaging sungjae’s hand.

“your hand is so rough,” jungkook comments.

“is it? i thought my hands were soft.”

“no way, my hands are soft, yours are rough.”

“what, they can’t be much softer than mine!” sungjae turns to jungkook and takes his hands. he swipes his thumb across jungkook’s hands, moving them through his fingertips. he does that for a minute before mumbling, “they are soft… how.”

“moisturiser, hand cream, taking care of my body, the regular stuff.”

“all those creams and oils feel so greasy though, don’t you have to like do a lotta stuff with your hands? what if you like put on a hand cream before you do like military presses or whatever and the weight slips outta your hand and crushes your foot or something?”

“that’s why i only put them on after i work out. anyway, you get over the feeling when you remember the benefits, as in soft hands.”

sungjae interlocks their fingers, pouting. “whatever, my face is soft, at least. my skin is great, glowing, even.”

jungkook stutters out his response, surprised by the sudden finger interlocking. “w-well, yeah, i, uh, i can’t disagree…”

sungjae makes eye contact with jungkook. sungjae smirks, and jungkook guesses he probably looks like a deer caught in headlights. sungjae lets go of jungkook’s fingers, gently holding his hands and leading them to cup his cheeks. he lets jungkook’s hands rub his cheeks gently before squishing his face. “see? soft, right?”

jungkook gulps and nods, his face hot. he thinks his hands are probably hot and sweaty too. sungjae takes jungkook’s hands away from his face and interlocks their fingers again.

“you know, i totally forgot that we have snacks we’re supposed to eat,” sungjae mentions.

jungkook raises his eyebrows and looks at the coffee table. the glass of milk is still full, as well as sungjae’s water bottle, sungjae’s half-eaten protein bar, and the other snacks sungjae had gathered. reluctantly, they slowly pull their hands away and turn toward the food.

“let’s eat,” jungkook says. sungjae nods, and they dig in.

 

  
jungkook finishes his milk and leans back on the couch. he sighs contentedly. he turns his head to sungjae, who looks back with a small smile.

“good?” sungjae asks.

“good,” jungkook answers.

they sit in silence. jungkook keeps track of all the candles; luckily, they seem to be long-living candles, so none are close to going out yet. jungkook looks back to sungjae, who has his eyes closed. he admires sungjae’s profile, taking in every dip and curve. sungjae doesn’t have any blemishes, but his cheeks and nose are slightly red. his eyelashes flutter slightly, and jungkook could see sungjae’s eyeballs moving behind his eyelids. jungkook feels his chest warm. he scoots closer and leans his head on sungjae’s shoulder, still trying to look at his face.

sungjae opens his eyes and looks at jungkook. he smiles and wraps an arm around jungkook’s shoulders, stroking his arm. he feels sungjae lay his head on jungkook’s. it feels nice and comfortable and cozy. jungkook wraps an arm around sungjae’s waist, getting goosebumps when he feels how easily he reaches around. he closes his eyes and lets all the nice, warm feelings encompass him.

sungjae asks, “hey, it looks like the electricity isn’t gonna come back on. you wanna just go to sleep?”

jungkook hums. “sure… i think i’m startin to feel sleepy anyway.”

sungjae chuckles softly. “get up then, we have to extinguish all the candles so we don’t wake up to a fire in my apartment.”

jungkook groans, not wanting to leave sungjae’s side, but he pulls away. “fine…”

they get up and move to blow out all the candles. they save one to help light the way to sungjae’s room. sungjae sets the candle on his nightstand and starts stripping, leaving only his boxers on. jungkook does the same.

sungjae flops onto the bed first. jungkook flops right on top of him, making their bare skin smack against each other. sungjae yelps, “ow! watch it!”

jungkook rubs his belly, sure that it’s red. “sorry,” he says and crawls to the other side of sungjae. he cuddles right up to sungjae, only feeling subconscious about their skin touching for a moment. his face is flushed, but he wraps himself around sungjae’s body. their skin is already starting to stick uncomfortably to each other, but jungkook doesn’t care. he just wants to feel sungjae’s warmth.

sungjae blows out the candle and turns to face jungkook. he pulls jungkook closer, lightly and firmly hugging jungkook’s waist and swinging a leg over jungkook’s hip. he stuffs his face into the dip of jungkook’s neck and starts kissing his neck lightly. jungkook tenses, his body starting to feel hotter. he gasps softly when sungjae gently bites his neck. he holds onto sungjae’s shoulders tightly as sungjae continues to kiss and bite all over his neck.

eventually, jungkook ends up on his back, sungjae wanting to get all sides of his neck. jungkook kinda wants to cry, not because he doesn’t like it or wants sungjae to stop, but because he just feels really in love. his stomach is fluttering with every kiss, his heart clenches when he remembers sungjae’s arms around his waist, his skin feels hot wherever it makes contact with sungjae’s. all the kisses and bites and licks feel good, and he kinda wishes they’d do this all night if he wasn’t also feeling sleepy.

sungjae starts getting lazy with his kisses, basically just dragging his lips across jungkook’s neck. he works his way up to jungkook’s jaw, kissing and sucking right beneath it. jungkook trembles and holds onto sungjae tighter. sungjae brings a hand out from behind jungkook’s waist to caress his neck and shoulders, stroking up and down. he kisses jungkook’s cheek, and that’s when a tear finally makes its way down jungkook’s face.

sungjae starts to pull away, but jungkook keeps him close. “jungkook? are you okay?” he asks softly.

“yeah,” jungkook answers, voice shaky and a little hoarse, “just- you don’t have to… don’t stop… please…”

jungkook feels sungjae staring at him as he squeezes his eyes shut. he then feels his bangs being pushed back, sungjae’s lips placing a kiss on his forehead. jungkook opens his eyes and sees sungjae smiling at him fondly in the dark. he bites his lip as sungjae turns his head to kiss his cheek again. sungjae kisses the other cheek, then his nose. he hovers over jungkook’s lips as they start to tremble. he makes eye contact with jungkook and says,

“i love you.”

jungkook’s eyes widen as sungjae gives him a quick peck on the lips. he stares at sungjae, somehow being able to make out the embarrassed expression on his face. another tear streaks down jungkook’s face as he feels his heart skip a beat and feels blood rushing to every point in his body. he wiggles his toes and lightly scratches sungjae’s back, holding him even tighter.

“me… me too… i… love you… too…” jungkook mumbles.

jungkook looks up at sungjae. he seems frozen, his breaths a little shallow. jungkook takes a deep breath and leans in, making their lips just barely touch. he pulls away slowly and lays back on his pillow.

jungkook only has to wait three seconds for sungjae to kiss him.

like his hands, sungjae’s lips are a little rough and cracked, but with how much he bites his lips, jungkook doesn’t think he’s much better. even so, he feels extremely happy at the feeling of their lips moving against each other. their kiss is slow and a little lazy, but jungkook feels it everywhere, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. he holds sungjae even tighter, and sungjae runs a hand through jungkook’s hair, his other arm holding jungkook just as tight.

at some point, they pull away. jungkook feels a string of saliva between them and feels embarrassed, but sungjae just laughs. sungjae lays on his side, bring jungkook to face him. jungkook laughs too, feeling very giddy.

“we should… go to sleep,” sungjae says.

“yeah…” jungkook agrees.

through the darkness, they stare at each other. they lean in to each other, sharing one more slow and long kiss. a pause hangs in the air when they break apart before sungjae pulls jungkook in tight and whispers, “good night.”

jungkook blinks, once, twice, then closes his eyes.

“good night. i love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuuuu kisses are so weird hhdxjskbsxjsiwjs
> 
> kook n yook are both the kinda ppl that aren't rly gud w like expressing their feelings through words (since they're both earth signs hdhxksksby) so i kinda tried to make their love clear through both the mundane/casual sorta dialogue n their small actions q-q hopefully that came across
> 
> feel free to write abt this ship if u want to !! n if u ever need help w a wip or jus wanna talk abt yookkook my twt/tunglr is @differentdiff !! thanks for reading !!!


End file.
